Kneipengespräche
by Trovia
Summary: Irish Pub, London, Mitte der Achtziger: Eine Muggel-Sekretärin geht sich betrinken und trifft einen Mann namens Remus Lupin. „Mein mysteriöser Fremder war nicht gut aussehend, sondern ziemlich heruntergekommen. Ich schwöre, er war ein Wolf.“ One-Shot.


**Papierkram: **Dieser One-Shot steht in loser Verbindung zur Szene mit Remus in „Warum ich es tat", steht aber genauso gut für sich selbst und ist auch so problemlos verständlich. Bitte seid so lieb und hinterlasst mir ein Review, damit ich weiß, ob ich meine Ergüsse zukünftig besser für mich behalten sollte ;-) :-).

Trovia (tippt Remus auf die Schulter): Gehörst du mir?  
Remus: Was? Ich muss doch sehr bitten.  
Trovia: Bitte, bitte?  
Remus: Auf gar keinen Fall!

* * *

**Kneipengespräche**

* * *

Kennen Sie die Geschichten, in denen der Held zurück auf den rechten Weg gebracht wird, weil er Rat von einem dahergelaufenen... - Entschuldigung - mysteriösen und gut aussehenden Fremden erhält? Ich kann Ihnen eine davon erzählen. Allerdings war ich kein Held, sondern eine arbeitslose Sekretärin mit schlechter Laune, nach einem noch schlechteren Tag, und der mysteriöse Fremde war nicht gut aussehend, sondern ziemlich heruntergekommen. Aber ich schwöre, er war ein Wolf. 

Es war Mitte der Achtziger, und es war mitten in einem billigen kleinen Pub mitten in London. Außerdem war es ungefähr zehn, was bedeutete, dass ich noch eine volle Stunde hatte, um mich sinnlos zu betrinken. Ich ließ mich auf einen freien Barhocker fallen und bestellte einen Glenfiddich.

Der Mann neben mir fiel mir nur auf, weil er mich kurz musterte, sorgfältig die Ohren spitzte - es konnte mir nicht entgehen - und entgegen all meiner Befürchtungen nicht etwa einen Annäherungsversuch unternahm, sondern den Barkeeper Sekunden später ebenfalls um einen irischen Whiskey ersuchte. Es war fast, als hätte er zugehört, um herauszufinden, was man in einem Pub bestellt. Und das war merkwürdig. Jeder kennt Glenfiddich.

Aber zuerst kippte ich den Whiskey runter und bestellte einen neuen. Da es ein schrecklicher Tag gewesen war, brauchte ich einen dritten, und dann begann meine Umgebung endlich hellere Töne anzunehmen. Jetzt, neu gestärkt, konnte ich mir eine Zigarette anzünden und den Mann neben mir ansehen. Als er es bemerkte, sah er fragend auf, und ich stutzte.

„Sie haben ja gelbe Augen!", sagte ich erstaunt und hatte schon zu viel getrunken, um es im Geringsten peinlich zu finden, jemanden anzustarren.

„Und Sie haben einen schlechten Tag", erwiderte er mit schwachem Lächeln und wies auf mein leeres Glas, das gerade durch ein volles ersetzt wurde.

Er war normalerweise nicht die Sorte Mann, mit der ich mich unterhalte. Seine Kleider wirkten furchtbar abgenutzt, verdächtig wie Altkleidersammlung, und seine schulterlangen Haare waren matt, und seine - gelben - Augen traurig. Aber er hatte auch etwas Wachsames, und ich hatte das Gefühl, als wüsste er _genau_, was zu tun war, wenn jemand durch die Tür kam und Übles wollte. Er erinnerte mich an einen Soldaten. Vielleicht machte ihn das interessant, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht hatte ich auch einfach schon zu viel getrunken. Immerhin war ich doch eigentlich gekommen, um jemandem mein Leid zu klagen, oder nicht?

„Furchtbar schlechter Tag", seufzte ich also, als meine Beurteilung abgeschlossen war, und spielte frustriert mit meinem neuen Glas, um darin die tiefere Philosophie hinter dem erwähnten Tag zu suchen. „Fragen Sie nicht", fuhr ich fort, in der Hoffnung, dass er das Gegenteil tun würde. „Es war katastrophal."

„Doch, erzählen Sie davon", erwiderte er ermutigend und nahm einen prüfenden Schluck von seinem Drink. Als ihm das Ergebnis gefiel, nahm er einen größeren. Was hatte er geglaubt, was passieren würde? Dass seine Kehle magisch verbrannt wurde? _So_ schlimm waren nicht mal die Iren. „Ich verlasse England morgen, mir ist danach, mich noch einmal mit einer Britin zu unterhalten."

„Wo geht es hin?", fragte ich und musste nicht einmal Interesse heucheln. Immerhin hatte ich noch nie vorher einen Mann mit gelben Augen getroffen.

„Erstmal Frankreich", antwortete er. „Aber Sie wollten erzählen."

„Geschäftsreise?", bohrte ich weiter und hatte immer noch keinen neuen Schluck getrunken.

„Nein, aber auf der Suche nach Arbeit. Tun Sie nicht so, als _wollten _Sie nicht erzählen." Mein mysteriöser Fremder lächelte erneut sein schwaches Lächeln, als bringe er aus Prinzipgründen kein größeres - mehr - zustande.

Seine Hartnäckigkeit - er hatte mich eindeutig durchschaut - ließ mich doch ein wenig schmunzeln, während ich die Kippe ausdrückte. „Ich rede nicht mit Fremden über mein Privatleben", stichelte ich ein bisschen, und er streckte prompt seine Hand aus.

„Also gut. Ich bin Remus Lupin."

„Wie der Wolf?", fragte ich beeindruckt, und sein Lächeln verschwand.

„Wie der Wolf", nickte er ernst, und ich hob erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue. Er lächelte leicht. „Nein, kein Bruder. Erzählen Sie jetzt?"

Und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er diesmal nicht einen Punkt machen, sondern einfach nur das Thema wechseln wollte. Aber wer war ich, mich zu weigern - soweit ich wusste, hatte er doch einen Bruder, den die Familie verstoßen hatte, oder irgend so etwas -, also durchforstete ich lieber mein Hirn nach einer Abstraktionsebene, auf der ich einem Fremden, der wie ein römischer Wolf hieß, einen sehr komplizierten Tatbestand näher bringen konnte.

„Da ist diese Freundin von mir. Eine sehr, sehr gute Freundin. Pferde stehlen und so", begann ich schließlich und schnaubte leise. „Sie hat mir versprochen, ein Geheimnis zu behalten. Sie hat es nicht getan. Konsequenterweise erzählte es die Person, der sie es erzählt hat, meinem Freund, der mich verließ, und weil mein Freund mein Chef ist, bin ich jetzt arbeitslos. Seit drei Stunden", schloss ich humorlos.

Jetzt war endlich der Whiskey fällig. Ich brachte allerdings das Glas nicht mal bis zu den Lippen, als mich das leise Lachen Mr. Lupins innehalten und misstrauisch zu ihm herumschielen ließ. Es war überhaupt kein amüsiertes Lachen. Er klang, wie ich mich fühlte.

„Was?", fragte ich anklagend, damit kein Zweifel darüber aufkam, dass es nichts witzig zu finden gab.

„Mir ist mal etwas ganz ähnliches passiert. Als ich noch jünger war. Ungefähr sechzehn." Er sah nicht mich an, sondern sein Glas. Das, kaum dass ich mich versehen hatte, leer war. Ich folgte seinem Beispiel und zündete mir noch eine Zigarette an. Er grinste immer noch, immer noch unamüsiert - Totenschädelgrinsen. Plötzlich wusste ich, dass ich in guter Gesellschaft war.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte ich daher wissen, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Praktisch dasselbe. Ich habe einem Freund mit einem Geheimnis vertraut, und er hat es verraten, und jemanden in große Gefahr gebracht, weil er ein rücksichtsloser Bastard war." Etwas Gefährliches lag jetzt in Remus Lupins Ton, das mich hätte schaudern lassen, würde der Whiskey nicht die Reaktion dämpfen. Etwas sagte mir sehr genau, dass dieser Freund heute kein Freund mehr war.

„Und das war es mit der Freundschaft", beendete ich leise, aber überraschenderweise schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein", antwortete er nach einer kurzen Pause. „Wir waren dann noch mehrere Jahre befreundet. Dann hat er uns - meine Freunde und mich - verraten."

„Verraten", wiederholte ich langsam und betont.

„Ja..." Er winkte ab. „Eine... politische Sache. Vielleicht hätte ich damals schon ahnen sollen... naja, dafür ist es jetzt zu spät." Kein guter Lügner, dieser Mann. Er hielt es _nicht_ für zu spät, grübelte vermutlich recht oft darüber, und der Teil mit dem Verrat klang immer noch merkwürdig melodramatisch für ein Leben im völlig friedlichen London, aber die Botschaft kam durch. Ich hielt die Klappe und kehrte zum Thema zurück.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Kathy verzeihen kann", sagte ich entschieden. Zeit für eine weitere Ziga... Ich erspähte die alte im Aschenbecher und schüttelte den Kopf, während ich nach ihr griff. „‚Rücksichtsloser Bastard' trifft sie auch ganz gut. Ich hätte _nie_ gedacht, dass..." Einen Moment lang fehlten mir die Worte. Es tat jetzt noch weh. Der nächste Whiskey, den der Barmann vor mir abgestellt hatte, half aber. Auch wenn ich nicht so verrückt war, den fünften auf Ex zu trinken, wenn ich den sechsten noch zählen können wollte. „Was würden Sie mir raten?", fragte ich plötzlich, einer Eingebung folgend, und sah die gelben Augen wieder an.

Er zögerte einen Moment. Remus Lupin konnte nicht älter als Mitte, Ende zwanzig sein, aber er wirkte in diesem Moment so viel älter mit diesen Augen, und diesen harten Gesichtszügen, und dieser _Wachsamkeit, _als käme er gerade aus dem Krieg. Vielleicht hätte ich den Teil mit dem ‚Verrat' doch ernster nehmen sollen.

„Wollen Sie die Antwort hören, die ich Ihnen damals gegeben hätte, oder die, die ich Ihnen heute geben würde?", fragte er schließlich viel zu beiläufig.

„Beide", antwortete ich sofort. „Ich kann jeden Rat brauchen, den ich kriegen kann. Auch wenn er verjährt ist."

Remus grinste und spielte mit seinem Glas. „Wenn ich noch ein sechzehnjähriger Idealist wäre, würde ich Ihnen sagen, dass Freunde das Größte auf der Welt sind. Ich würde Ihnen sagen, dass Sie, indem Sie jemanden als Freund akzeptieren, auch akzeptieren müssen, dass er Fehler hat und Fehler macht. Dass ein Mensch nicht perfekt wird, nur weil er ein Freund ist."

„Das klingt sehr nach sechzehn", stimmte ich zu, konzentrierte mich darauf, meine Wörter zu sortieren und sie vor allem nicht zu verschleißen. „Was hätten Sie geantwortet, wenn man Ihnen gesagt hätte, dass Ihre Einstellung Ihre Freunde von jeder Verantwortung freistellt? Und dass man doch erwarten kann, dass die Leute _nachdenken_, bevor sie handeln?"

Er lächelte erneut. „Dann hätte ich Ihnen gesagt, dass meine Freunde nicht meine Freunde wären, wenn sie nicht von sich aus Verantwortung übernehmen würden. Dass Freundschaft nur funktioniert, wenn man vergeben kann. Und dass die Art und Weise, die zu einem Fehler führt, nicht halb so wichtig ist wie die Absicht, die hinter ihm steht. Dass jeder Fehler macht."

„Eine gute Antwort", lobte ich und schwenkte mein Glas. „Anspruchsvoll, aber gut." Und nicht wirklich, was ich als Antwort in einer schmutzigen Kneipe erwartet hätte. Er überraschte mich, dieser Remus mit seinen gelben Augen. „Also, was würden Sie mir heute raten?"

„Heute, meine Liebe" Mir fiel auf, dass ich ihm nie meinen Namen genannt hatte, aber es schien auch nicht wichtig zu sein. „würde ich sagen, dass es in der Tat Ihre Verantwortung allein ist, wen Sie sich als Freund aussuchen, denn Sie besitzen hoffentlich genug Intelligenz und Reife, um sorgfältig genug vorzugehen. Es ist Ihre Verantwortung, und _Sie_ werden es am Ende sein, vor dem Sie sich verantworten müssen - wenn Sie erkennen, wie dumm Sie waren. Und wenn Sie Ihrer Freundin verzeihen, dann denken Sie an Ihre Eigenverantwortung. Sie wird schuld sein, weil sie sie enttäuscht hat, aber _Sie _werden schuld sein, weil sie es nicht haben kommen sehen."

Während Remus sprach, hatte er angefangen, Geldscheine aus einer Tasche zu ziehen und so sorgfältig abzuzählen, als sei er an ausländische Währung gewöhnt. Offensichtlich machte er sich bereit zu gehen - der Pub würde ohnehin bald schließen.

Ich hatte das ahnungsvolle Gefühl, dass er von nichts als sich selbst sprach. Und dass er die Flucht ergriff. Vor dem Gespräch - oder vor sich selbst.

„Ich könnte es auch einfacher sagen", fuhr er etwas bitter fort und beschwerte das Geld mit seinem leeren Glas. „Freunde sind das größte Geschenk auf der Welt. Aber Freunde, die Sie vorsätzlich und aus vollem Willen enttäuschen, sind der schrecklichste Fluch. Und wenn es so weit ist, werden Sie sich selbst die Schuld geben. Nicht Ihrer Freundin. Sich selbst."

Merkwürdig. Jetzt, wo er aufstand und mein Kopf immer nebliger wurde, konnte ich wirklich schwören, er werfe aufmerksame Blicke durch den Raum wie jemand, der glaubt, dass er angegriffen wird - oder es so oft geglaubt hat, dass es Gewohnheit geworden ist. Und einen Moment lang glaubte ich sogar, dass er eine Waffe unter diesem alten Mantel verbarg, den er sich über die Schulter warf wie einen Umhang, aber das, worauf ich einen Blick erhaschte, sah mehr aus wie ein Holzstiel oder so etwas. Es musste der Whiskey sein.

„Ich hatte einen sehr angenehmen Abend mit Ihnen", sagte er warm, als er meine Hand ergriff und eine Verbeugung andeutete wie ein alter Lord aus dem siebzehnten Jahrhundert. „Und ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute."

Er ließ mich mit vielen Gedanken zurück. So vielen, dass ich mich gegen einen letzten Whiskey entschied, und lieber zurück in meine Wohnung taumelte. Ich ließ sogar den Wagen stehen. Und ich rauchte höchstens ein Päckchen an diesem Abend.

Am nächsten Morgen kam mir der Abend wie ein Traum vor. Ganz sicher hatte ich keinen Mann namens Remus Lupin - von allen möglichen Namen! - getroffen, der gelbe Augen hatte und mir von Freunden erzählte, die er im Krieg verloren hatte. Ganz sicher hatte ich keinen Wolfsmann getroffen, der mir von Idealen erzählte, und von Verrat.

Am Ende entschied ich mich, seinem ersten Rat zu folgen. Zynismus und Bitterkeit hatten den zweiten verfärbt, auf eine Weise, wie ich sie niemandem wünschte. Mir fiel jedoch einfach nichts ein, was _groß _genug wäre, um Gefühle wie seine zu wecken, und plötzlich war ich dankbar, dass mein Leben so ruhig und unwichtig verlief. Plötzlich war ich dankbar für meine ordinären Probleme.

Was ich mir auch einreden wollte, ich wusste dennoch ganz genau, dass es stimmte: Ich hatte einen Wolf getroffen, mit gelben Augen, und ich hoffte für ihn, dass er irgendwo, irgendwann wieder Freunde finden würde, wahre Freundschaft, und Vertrauen.

Unnötig zu sagen, dass ich ihn nie wiedersah.


End file.
